Destroying the Temporal Balance Arc: Swallowed Up
Odyssey Begins Dyan sighed, sliding back in the chair he was sitting in. It had been about, a year maybe since both he and Shiro's Shinigami powers had both been stolen. Since then, he and Shiro had joined a new organization, Mistri it was called. He wasn't going to complain, it gave him free room and board, but sometimes days were just so damn boring, even with Ikimoshi with him. And then Shiro kept making passes at the red-headed girl who was also in the organization. She had to be less than half his age (exceedingly so if he was to be literal), but that didn't seem to stop him. What was worse was the girl seemed to enjoy the attention. "It's like you're jealous." Ikimoshi had only been kind enough to point that out once. Dyan had emphatically denied it as soon as the words exited her mouth. He rolled out his door for a moment to look down to the bottom floor. "...And he's at it again." Shiro smiled as he flirted with the little girl. He wasn't a pedophile but he sure loved to make cute girls of all ages smile and well attract them with his carisma. He held the red headed girl's chin up with his finger as he whispered things to her ear, things that would make the girl blush. After flirting with her he winked and left to see Dyan. "Hey Moony~" He said with a big smile and a comical face. "Hey..why the long face, the doll of yours not making you happy? He said it to bother Ikimoshi, Dyan's mod soul who apparently hates Shiro's guts. Dyan held up Tensa Zangetsu's guard, the only remaining memento of his Shinigami days. Ikimoshi already looked like she wanted to maul him, but Dyan's glare held her in check. "Keep it up Shiro, you'll wind up missing a few limbs." His tone wasn't hostile, merely joking, but whether he was serious remained to be seen. Shiro blinked and smiled "Dude you need to relax...I was only kidding.."He said with a sweat drop when all of the sudden his Mistri Device beeped. This meant an abnormally in the human world was going on. "Moony, wanna come with me to check it out?" He asked with a big grin. "It will be fun!" Shiro added as he had green flickering light around his legs, which means he was about to use Bringer's Light to get going to where the source of the abnormally was. Dyan chuckled. "I guess it can't kill me. Ikimoshi, you stay. Go keep the Kayla girl company." "B-but.." Ikimoshi seemed very hesitant to obey this order, because it would separate her from Dyan. He placed his hand on her head. "It's just for a bit, I'll be back after Shiro and I go take care of whatever the hell is wrong with the world." What wasn't wrong with the world these days? Ikimoshi nodded, running out of the room. Dyan's feet began to glow light green as well. "Take me out to the ball game." He said, almost sing-song. Shiro stared at Dyan with a disappointment face when he was almost singing. "Yeah..why not.." He said before heading out of the Mistri hideout. Shiro pulled out his device and lead them to the town's park. Once arriving there Shiro noticed something different in the environment. Something that was making him feel a bit uneasy. He looked at Dyan and blinked "A-Are you feeling this?" he asked as he held on to his wrist bands. Dyan's eyes narrowed. "I can't say I'm not." "Disturbance Detected, Disturbance Detected." Dyan's own device began to beep as the full feeling of uneasiness swept over it. "Seriously, Kaito installed these things with detectors?" Shiro ignored Dyan's comment and walked towards the uneasy feeling came from. Lavender electricity wrapped around his wrist bands. "Hey .. come " He said as if he was in a trans. Shiro slowly placed his hand in the thin air and it seemed that his hand disappeared. "WOAH!" Shiro exclaimed before being sucked into the void of nothing. Dyan walked up to where Shiro had disappeared, his good eye focusing on the one spot. The voice from the device spoke again. "Massive waves of power detected. WARNING! WARNING!" Before he could do anything, he was sucked in as well, following Shiro into the nothingness. Shiro looked around and saw Dyan. "Moony... I think we are in the Dangai" Shiro commented as he kept walking more deep into it while looking around curiously. "Hey lets check out where it leads us." Dyan frowned. "Are you listening to yourself? We get sucked through a portal and wind up in the Dangai and you say we should 'explore'? You're the type of person who gets killed in horror movies you know." Of course, there was nothing to do but follow. Dyan merely had to pray the Kōtotsu didn't come through today. Shiro looked at Dyan and shook his head. "No I'm the person who kills the antagonist in horror movies.. now come one.. this place seems deserted." He added while walking and seeing a bright light. "Hey look at that.. is it the Soul Society?" he asked Dyan as he walked towards it. "I don't think it is." Dyan replied, hesitant to continue. He'd had his experience with places one ought not to be, and if he'd every listened to anything his sister had told him, it was not to go poking your noses into places you shouldn't be. But, he followed anyway. Shiro poked his head in the portal that was one. It seem like a rocky places where night governed. "Wow.. this place looks interesting" He said before pulling Dyan with him by his wrist. "Oi!!" Dyan protested. "I can walk, don't drag!" Shiro looked around the entire place. He was amazed and didn't believe it. His wrist bands slowly disintegrate and turned into reshi, automatically activating his fullbring to his third form. "WOAH! What is going on." He said as a vast amount of reiatsu came from him. Dyan felt warmth from his pocket, and he reached in, and was surprised to see Tensa Zangetsu's guard envelop him in reiatsu, activating his Fullbring, his robe and scythe forming. "What the"..!?" Shiro looked around and shrugged "This place is filled with Spiritual Particles.." Shiro commented before using bringers light to move faster and explore the place. "And yet none of this seems weird to you?" Dyan asked, following behind him with his own Bringer Lights. "This place simply oozes disturbing, and you're acting like it's a simple vacation." Shiro sighed "You just need to relax man." He said smiling before getting close to a large tower. The tower glowed lavender, and right away it affected Shiro and Dyan. Shiro blinked as his Fullbring morphed to another level. His Fullbring outfit was not different. He wore a black suit under a more complicated designed outfit of his third form Fullbring. He now had armor on his biceps, and thighs, and his wings were longer. Not to mention he gained two pointy extensions protruding from behind his ears. Dyan's Fullbring was also different though not by much. Over the cloak he wore was the armor from his former Bankai, and his hands were encased in the armored gloves his Bankai had. "What was going on?" Shiro shrugged at Dyan's question. "Maybe we'll get some answers when we go inside this tower." He said with a smile while taking some steps towards the tower. He stopped and felt something weird. "I feel as if an Arrancar is near... do you feel that stench of hollow?" "It's not difficult honestly." Dyan replied. "We were post Visoreds for a time. The power of a Hollow isn't new to us." Despite his attitude, Dyan could easily feel the spiritual pressure that was coming from the tower. "I'd honestly rather avoid that tower though." Shiro quickly looked around and saw a hollow like gargoyle land on the top of the Tower. "LETS MOVE!" Shiro said with some before using bringer's light to get up the tower quickly. Dyan reluctantly followed, using the Bringer Lights to scale the tower as easily as one would run across flat land. "Do you have a plan for when we get up there?" "No but what ever it is we kill it!" Shiro said with a smile, eager to use his new powers. He felt as his body pumped up reiatsu more than he ever did as a Visored. Dyan couldn't help but smirk. That was his old plan for anything. He gripped his scythe, surprised to see it merge to his hand like Tensa Zangetsu had once done. "Alright then, let's have some fun!" The moment they got to the top, Dyan decided it was best not to wait. "Getsuga Tenshō!" He cried, swinging his scythe and letting loose a fast wave of spiritual energy, aiming towards the spot they saw the gargoyle land, not bothering to see if it was still there. End Revelations It seemed the Getsuga Tensho hit something, there was a large boom and dust and smoke around the room in the tower. From the smoke, a tall man, with pale skin, black markings, red scarf and a hollow mask on his head. "Hm.. that nearly itched.." The man spoke with sarcasm. Shiro widen his eyes and pulled out a large sword out of reiatsu. "Are you .... an Hollow!?" He asked before heading to attack. The man smirked "Yes.. and no. I'm just the person who is the source of all of those creatures, especially those with dark intentions." he answered before pulling out his blade. "Saying that is like asking us to kill you." Dyan warned, leaping forward. Anyone with "dark intentions" had to go. His scythe began to glow. "Getsuga Tenshō!!' He cried, swinging it up so the Getsuga attacked in a rising formation. The man laughed "Foolish kid.." He said before appearing in front of Dyan in less than a second. His speed was extraordinary. Shiro didn't even see him move one inch, the man just appeared in-front of Dyan and held his scythe, and quickly the Getsuga which was color green turned to a Kuroi Getsuga Tensho but then vanished. "See.. moves like that is asking to me to kill you." He said before sending a punch at Dyan's chest. Dyan's eyes widened as the punch connected, winding him completely as it sent him flying back and off of the tower, falling to the ground. He hit it hard, and could feel pain all over him. "Damn human body." If that punch had been any stronger, he would have been punched right through. He immediately began to scale the tower again, appearing behind the man through bringer lights. He swung up, while yelling at Shiro to attack. Shiro nodded and jumped and releases a Gatsu no Ouda. The Gatsu no Ouda headed towards the man. The man simply smirked then turned around and saw Dyan. "Hehe how you like 50%o f my strength." He mocked Dyan while still looking at him, he held the Gatsu no Ouda and pushed it away as if it were a piece of paper. What the hell is this guy?"'' Dyan flashed Shiro a sign, a sign they'd used when they were Shinigami, telling him to unleash the Gatsu no Ouda one more time. His blade began to glow. "GETSUGA TENSHŌ!!" He swing, releasing the lightning fast blast of energy. All Shiro needed to do was fire now, right now, and the combined attacks could do damage. Shiro roared "GATSU NO OUDA!!" he swung his arm and snapped his finger releasing a large blast towards the strange man. As the Getsuga tensho and the Gatsu no Ouda connected to him. the two attacks slowly spiraled and merged together, making some sort of tornado with the man inside. Shiro appeared next to Dyan and grabbed him. "I doubt he will be hurt by that." Shiro said before spreading his wings. His wings emitted purple light spark before disappearing to where the portal was opened. But, the portal was gone. "Shit!" Shiro yelled "The portal.. its.. its..' he said as he wanted to desperately leave that place. The descriptions of the Old Getsukujin's scroll mention that a man who uses the Getsukijin was full of evil and that was more than powers. "I read about the guy... I'm not sure if its him or not." he said to Dyan. "You lost me the moment you said "Getsukujin." Dyan said, his expression irritated. The man had slipped through their fingers. "Getsujin is an art practiced by all the Morimotos. " he said before pulling out his '''Gatsu no Shuriken. "You see this? this technique isnt thanks to my fullbring, its from the memories of me training the art of Getsukujin. I can bring this ability because I'm using the energy of my Hakusui. Getsukujin is the art the uses the Hakusui to be able to drastically increase spiritual powers, increasing every aspect of the body, from increased strength, speed, and durability, to elevated levels of reiatsu." Shiro explained. "While training i remebered reading a scroll called "the Origin of Getsukiji" It explained that the old sage, the one who was the founder of our family , was lost in a dimension where he met a being, with powers unimaginable. It said that the sage trained with that being and was influenced by him. It also said the that being was evil, and is thought that the Getsukijin brought by the Sage was purified." Shiro added. "Well either way.. i think that being.. is the guy we just atta-" Shiro said before feeling something bad was bout to happen. From behind Dyan. the man was standing there "Cute story please go on.. I was enjoying it" He said before looking at Dyan and smirking. At the sound of the voice, Dyan immediately turned and swung at the man. The man smirked and held Dyan's Scythe as it if were a toy. "Now now don't you ever learn." He said before pointing his finger at Shiro before Shiro tried to attack him with a reirkyou blade. From his finger, reishi fron the entire planet was being concentrated into the tip, as if creating a cero. Shiro widen his eyes and used Bringer's Light to disappear. Dyan watched this closely. When he let that blast loose, he'd be ready with a counterattack. The stranger turned to Dyan and laughed. "Oh I'm sorry.. forgot about you." He commented before pointing it at Dyan's face, and releasing it. He swung his scythe at the blast, absorbing it, the eyes and teeth on his cloak glowing green. He swung his scythe, returning the energy attack combined with his Getsuga Tenshou, unleashing a large and powerful blast at the man. Shiro appeared next to Dyan and released a Gatsu no Oda to add on to it. End The red and black with green now followed by the lavender blast hit the Stranger dead on. A large explosion was made and lots of dust and smoke filled the area. Shiro used his wings to disperse the dust and wind. Once the smoke cleared the Stranger was still standing as if nothing, only a small scratch on its cheek. "Have to admit it.. that was quite a reflex, but nothing that harmed me." The stranger said while walking slowly towards Shiro and Dyan. Dyan was standing there, his eyes wide. "That's...not possible. You should be dead, or injured at least!!" The shock was great. Shiro nodded and took a step back. "Keep your guard up... I think something bad will happen." The stranger pulled out his blade, the blade's color was red and give off an sense like the Hyogoku would. "This is Gurgulio (Gargoyle in Latin)" He said before red reiatsu from below of him slowly bursted out from the ground. "And as for my name, its Tai (対 Opposition)" He added. "Dyan Arashi, former 3rd Seat of the 11th Division." Dyan decided it was best to introduce himself, keeping a grip on his scythe. He wanted to wait for the man to make the first move. He would kill him with one blow. Shiro added "Shiro Morimoto Second in command of the Mistri and former vice captain of the 7th Division." The man stabbed his blade down and releases a large explosion from under Dyan and Shiro while they introduced themselves. Dyan propelled himself forward with Bringer Lights, fullbring the air to boost him more. As he neared Tai, he swung his blade forward, putting the strength of both arms behind it. Shiro followed Dyan, but form another angle. Shiro had his two reirkyou blades out and ready to strike Tai. Tai smiled as he pumped up to max his reiatsu. His reiatsu was so vast, and glorious that it was enough to put both humans to the ground. And they hit hard, causing the ground to crack as they collided. "Dammit.." Dyan thought, trying to get up. "What is this...spiritual pressure!?" Shiro looked up and almost passed out. "Its.... strong as Aiz-" He grunted as Tai pumped some more. Out of no where, a slender and curvaceous figure appeared. It looked like a girl's body. The girl seemed to start talking to Tai. Shiro glanced again and passed out. Dyan noticed the woman who appeared, but his vision was beginning to cloud up. Dammit...Can't...awake..."'' The last thing he saw was the two strike up conversation, before he passed out. '''End Revelations II The woman yelled out "Why were you doing this, Tai?! You know you can't attack them!" Tai walked away. "I just wanted some fun... it's not anything bad... plus they attacked first.. pretty impressive for weak humans." He added The woman kindly kneeled down to Shiro and Dyan and placed her hands over their heads. A green glow was emitted from her hands, healing them both. "Don't leave Tai!" She said as she sensed her brother's intentions. Tai looked at her and dragged his feet towards her and picked up Shiro, while Dyan was picked up by the woman. ---- Dyan's eyes slowly opened, and his eyesight was assailed by a mass of bright colours, various shades of green and blue. When his eyes adjusted, he realized they were crystals. "Where the heck am I?" Shiro had green bandages around his head and he was laying on a separate bed, parallel from Dyan. Foot steps were heard from the dark hall way. A woman with blonde hair drapes down to her chest, hanging there without movement. Her face is adorned with remnants of bones, and her throat is equipped with a black bone glued to her very skin. Her attire, very revealing, only consists of a fur like appendage that acts as a top, revealing much of her cleavage and also fashions a mini-skirt that goes down to her mid-thigh. "Sorry for what my brother did. I am Mikata." She said with a small bow. "Your friend too a hard hit on the head after he passed out. He will be fine" She added with a grin. "Though.. you don't wanna know how..." She added with a sweat drop. "Hello Mikata." Dyan said drowsily. "And actually, I'm very curious as to how he hit his head. It'll give me something to laugh at in future years." She sweat dropped and felt uneasy. "Well...My brother dropped him several times..." She added Dyan chuckled. "Intentionally I am sure." Shiro slowly woke up and sat up. He held his head and felt dizzy. "Whats.. going on? ..I feel like a train ran over me.."He said groaning. Mikata smiled kindly and smiled. "Be careful. And get up slowly. Father will talk to you and apologize for my brother's manners." "I'm sure if a train hit you, it wouldn't make a difference." Dyan said, smirking. "So, where do we find your Father?" Shiro threw the bandages at Dyan in a comically way. "Shut up assh-" He stopped and got up. Mikata smiled and giggled. "Follow me then please." She said softly. They followed, Dyan feeling slightly dizzy as he got up. "Why was that person so strong...? If I'd had my Shinigami powers, we'd have won!" He was less than pleased. Shiro looked around the cave/castle covered with beautiful glowing rocks. Shiro then glnaced up to Mikata before a loud explosion was heard. Shiro froze and so did Mikata. "What was that!" Shiro yelled. "I feel spiritual pressure." Dyan murmured. "Should we go check it out?" Mikata pulled her hand up and released a golden blast and desperced the smoke. "Father!" She yelped as she ran towards her father on the floor. The old man slowly got up with help of his daughter. Shiro ran after. "Um.. What happened?" Dyan's eyes narrowed. "He was attacked. I can feel reiatsu in his wounds. It's familiar..." Mikata looked at both humans and looked down. "Yes .. my brother has done this. Please help me get my dad to his bed. He is deeply injured. Father looked at Dyan and Shiro for awhile. "You two.. how did you come about here?" Shiro shrugged "I dont know.." "We got sucked here." Dyan explained. "Literally through thin air. We didn't intend to come here at all." Father chuckled "Did not intend to.. well for a reason you are here. I apologize for my son. He isnt very fund of people. My family is the only one who lives in this dimension. We are The Taiki (大変計量器 Great Scale). We are the Source of all the spiritual energy of all living beings in other dimensions." he said with a slight cough. "We are the ones who also keep balance to whats good and right." He added. Shiro helped Mikata get Father up and escorted him to his chamber. "While that sounds fancy and important, you sound half dead." Dyan pointed bluntly. Shiro glared at Dyan to shut the hell up and be polite. "That may be true. But with as much fighting as I have done, it's not surprising." He responded. Mikata and Shiro layed Father into bed. She looked at his dad and sat besides him and placing her hand over him as the green light from her hand emitted. Shiro was curious and asked. "So...that thing you do... is it like a healing Kidō?" Mikata nodded. "Yes, similar but this is not kido, its a technique natural to me. I am the light side, and the provider of all that is good." "I am a bit confused. If you're the "light", I would naturally assume your brother is the "dark". So, your Father must be "neutral" I am guessing. Do you each provide spiritual energy to entities that embody what you signify?" "Yes, that is exactly waht we are and what is our purpose." Mikata answered. Shiro looked out the door and heard foot steps. "I'll go check it out." He said leaving the room. Dyan decided to wait. He was sure Shiro could handle himself, this dimension enhanced their Fullbring so well. Unless it was that man of course... Meanwhile, Shiro headed down stares and saw nothing. The entire place was dark, but was seeable thanks to the crystals on the walls. "Who is there... Son?" He asked before releasing his Fullbring. A dark shadow figure appeared behind Shiro. He turned around and saw the figure. Shiro pulled out his reirkyou sword and swung it at the figure. The figure seem to be hit, but it was unsure who was it. "WHO ARE YOU!?" Shiro yelled. Mikata widen his eyes "Your friend is in danger..." She said almost speachless. Her eyes turned white entirely and stood still. "Oh for the love of all that isn't holy." Dyan immediately rushed out of the room, moving forward with Bringer Lights. It didn't take him long to reach where shadowy figure was. Shiro was still standing there, but the figure itself seemed far from injured. Dyan didn't waste time. "Getsuga Tenshō!" He swung his scythe, letting loose a rapid and powerful Getsuga which headed with a bang towards the figure. Shiro appeared infront of the Getsuga and pushed it away. "Back off Dyan!" End